Konan
''Konan (紅南国; Kounan Koku)'' is one of the four countries in The Universe of the Four Gods. It is based on the Song Dynasty of ancient China. Konan, the southern country protected by the Phoenix, is a very prosperous country at the time of the series. It has generally happy and lively people. The similarities to the Phoenix are actually brought about by the Emperor Hotohori and his character; he is deeply respected, cares deeply for his country, and is a graceful yet mighty figure who his subjects to look up to. Also, just like a plume's colors, Konan has everything from royalty to poverty to slave-traders and mountain gangs. Locations * Jusoh Province: The center-most division of Konan. It is home to the capital. ** Eiyou: The capital of Konan where the palace is situated. Nuriko is also from this city and the rest of the Cho family run a successful fabric store in the textile quarter. ** Hakuko: A poor farming village located outside the capital Villagers sell primarily yams and soybeans to neighboring cities. It was featured in both the original series and Shugyoku Den. Tamahome, his family, Fuka, and Yuma all lived in this village. ** Seirin: A remote farming village near Hakuko relying mostly on its agricultural exports. Both Shu Tendo and You Houki lived here until their encounters with Hotohori in Suzaku Hi Den. It is also featured in Eikoden where both Nuriko and Hotohori's reincarnations meet. * Koshu Taito Province: The Western-most territory of Konan. It is famous for its mountain ranges, trading routes, and bandit activity. Tasuki is from this area. ** Souun: The Western Capital of Konan that is situated between the Mt. Reikaku and Mt. Kaou gangs governed by Ougi, Hotohori's half-brother. * Jouzen: Chiriko's home city in the southern region of Konan. * Souen: '''A town near the hillside where Mitsukake and Shoka were buried. Not to be confused with Souun, as Souen is in the northern region of Konan. * '''Seisen: This village is located near Souen and sits alongside the beautiful Hijiri River (which branches off of the Shoryu River). It was a foothold in the Konan territory for Kutou soldiers after Nakago seized control of the Shoryu River and flooded the neighboring towns. It is the main location in Shoryu Den. * Chokou: The infamous city of the living dead, where the possessed Shoka plied her demon-induced trade. Mitsukake had worked as a doctor in this city. * Kahou: A town of inns and pubs near Souun. It's a popular stop for travelers in Konan. In OVA 2, the warriors, Miaka, and Taka spend the night here while looking for the Jewels of Memory and Tasuki, under Tenkou's control, took Miaka to a nearby inn where he and Taka fight. Four years prior, the Mt. Reikaku bandits raided this town. * [[Yukigase|'Yukigase']]: A village on the mountain called "Goddess Peak" near the Hokkan Boarder. It was previously plagued with the legend of a vengeful demon and the main location of Yukiyasha Den. It was home to Nuriko's uncle, Sojun, and other friends from the novel. Climate Unlike Hokkan and Sairou, and similar to Kutou, Konan rather has a tropical climate as it is a very green country. The only known seasons are spring and summer, and there is no winter; instead, there are stormy and rainy seasons all throughout the year. Compared to Hokkan, Konan is hot; and compared to Sairou it is very cold. Trivia * Yuu Watase revealed in one of her free talks that she based the cultural climate of Konan on the Song Dynasty. Musical Themes Category:Locations Category:Empires Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Suzaku Ibun Category:Celestial Warriors of Suzaku Category:Suzaku Ibun Locations Category:Content Category:Cities